He's My Son
by The MOUSE
Summary: Songfic - Not every childhood is as easy or as happy as everyone writes them out to be. Sometimes, the first few years can really test your faith.


Hanyou – half demon Oyaji – dad Sotsu – son Reidou – mother, mom Miko – priestess Youkai – demon 'tou-san (Otousan) – Father  
  
He's My Son  
  
(An Inuyasha song fic)  
Story by : The MOUSE  
Song by : Mark Schultz  
  
The silver-haired hanyou fought hard against the lump building in his throat, threatening to burst forth in a whimper and tears. Kneeling across the small hut from him was his mate cradling their young son. Inuyasha had felt blessed beyond compare that Higurashi Kagome had accepted to live her life with him. That blessing exploded ten fold when he learned she was pregnant with his pup. Then that blessing had turned to a terror he would never admit to when the pup had been born. In appearance, he was perfect. Shock white hair like his oyaji. Bright and glowing green eyes, the perfect mix of Kagome's blue eyes with his golden ones. The pup was beautiful in every sense of the word. It was his health that terrified the proud hanyou warrior. From the moment the whelp had let out his first cry, Inuyasha knew there was something wrong. At night he could hear the rasping sound of his sotsu's breathing, hear the labour he went through to merely take one simple breath. And it only seemed to get worse as the scant years wore on since his birth, tonight being the worst to date. The hanyou looked down at his clawed hands, feeling suddenly helpless and powerless faced with this fear. And he did something he thought he would never do since his reidou died. He prayed.  
  
Down on my knees again tonight,  
  
hoping this prayer will turn out right.  
  
See, there is a boy that needs your help.  
  
I've done all that I can do myself.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyes to his mate, his gaze softening at the lines of worry and fatigue beginning to show beneath her eyes.  
  
His mother is tired,  
  
I'm sure you can understand.  
  
Each night as he sleeps,  
  
she goes in to hold his hand  
  
and she tries not to cry  
  
as the tears fill her eyes.  
  
His eyes turned to the window and he glared at the moon, hating how the gods had made it look so peaceful when everything right now was so far from peaceful.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Am I getting trough tonight?  
  
Can you see him?  
  
Can you make him feel alright?  
  
If you can hear me,  
  
let me take his place somehow  
  
See he's not just anyone,  
  
he's my son.  
  
His sotsu was suddenly caught up in a coughing fit, the spasms wracking his little body to the point of pain, to the point where he could barely catch a breath. Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome sat up the young boy and rubbed his back soothingly, whispering small words and sound of encouragement and reassurance.  
  
Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep.  
  
I dream of a boy he'd like to be.  
  
I try to be strong and see him through,  
  
but God who he needs right now is you.  
  
The fit finally subsided and the boy settled against his reidou, seemingly oblivious to how close he had come to losing that life-giving breath for good. Inuyasha felt a frightened shiver race down his spine.  
  
Let him grow old, live life without this fear.  
  
What would I be living without him here?  
  
He's so tired and he's scared.  
  
Let him know that you're there.  
  
The boy struggled to continue breathing, tiny hands absently clawing at his collar as if to help open up the airway. Every breath rattled in his lungs and rasped from his throat. To anyone else it would have been sickening. To Inuyasha, it was a sign his sotsu was slowly losing the battle. All the spells and potions and charms from either Kaede or Miroku had failed to help. Even Kagome's Miko powers could do little to easy the child's suffering. Why were the gods punishing him this way? What had he done wrong? Who do you pray to when the gods abandon you? Clawed hands clenched into fists in growing anger and frustration at not being able to do anything. He stood abruptly.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Am I getting trough tonight?  
  
Can you see him?  
  
Can you make him feel alright?  
  
If you can hear me,  
  
let me take his place somehow  
  
See he's not just anyone,  
  
he's my son.  
  
Kagome's eyes met his plaintively. He could see she felt as lost as he did. What kind of mate was he to her if he couldn't protect her from this fear like all others? What kind of oyaji was his if he couldn't defend his sotsu from this danger? It was all too much for the proud hanyou to take any more. With a frustrated growl he stormed out of the small hut. He panted heavily as he stood outside, his anger seething just beneath the surface, and he turned his eyes back to the moon. The moon, that giant celestial pearl that was supposedly the seat of all of humanity's gods and youkai's gods as well. His gold eyes glowed with rage towards those gods. They were killing his sotsu, or letting him die out of some whim or some wrong he had done to them. How dare they!? This was his sotsu! He decided when he would die... if ever. His life was in his hands as his oyaji. The gods had no right to take it, especially not when the boy had not yet lived it yet. Tears began to fill Inuyasha's eyes as he realized that he would never see this boy grow into the fine warrior he knew he could become, nor see him bring home a mate or a litter of his own. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right! With all his might Inuyasha cried up to whatever gods would bother to listen to his plea...  
"Can you hear me?  
  
Am I getting through tonight?  
  
Can you see him?  
  
Can you make him feel alright?  
  
If you can hear me,  
  
let me take his place somehow!  
  
See he's not just anyone—"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him from in side the hut. A deep fear gripped the hanyou's heart. Had he further angered the gods with his plea? He rushed into the hut to find a sight he had never expected to see. Kagome was smiling in wonder and relief. That was when he noticed the silence in the room. Not so much as silence, but more like the absence of the rasping sounds his sotsu made with each breath. And yet the boy was breathing, he could see his chest rise and fall as he lay in Kagome's arms.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees in incredulity, the sound waking his young sotsu from his light slumber. Bright green eyes looked to his oyaji and a childs innocent and happy smile greeted the hanyou's dumbfounded eyes.  
  
Can you see him?  
  
Stumbling slightly on legs weakened from years of little use, the boy climbed out of his reidou's lap and teetered towards his oyaji, arms outstretched in an all encompassing embrace. "'tou-san! 'tou-san!" he chanted happily. Still stunned, Inuyasha opened his arms to his sotsu and held him every so tight, burying his face in the small mane of silver hair. Despite all the decades of barriers and walls he had put up for himself, tonight he let them all come crashing down as he hugged the child, tears falling freely from his eyes. He was barely aware of Kagome coming to his side and enveloping both men in her life in her arms, offering what comfort and solace she could to her mate.  
  
Please don't leave him.  
  
The gods had heard him. They understood what they had done had not been fair to the parents, nor the small life just beginning. They had righted their wrong. The boy would live.  
  
He's my son.  
  
The End 


End file.
